Casualidades
by Youjibell
Summary: Y es así como una mañana rutinaria hace que todo de un giro inesperado para los miembros del Hyotei.


**Casualidades**

Capítulo 1

Una Mañana agitada

Por la mañana Atobe Keigo es despertado por un fino despertador que llena la habitación con música clásica, el se levanta se pone su bata y va directo a la ducha. Sabe que su habitación es completamente privada, por eso en verano camina de su cama a su cuarto de baño sin absolutamente nada puesto. Esa mañana se había tomado la molestia de ponerse una bata. Abrió la llave del agua y pensó en darse una ducha rápida y no usar la tina, realmente tenía ganas de llegar unos minutos antes al colegio. Solo uso su champo, su jabón líquido, el enjuague para cuerpo, unas cuantas sales de baño y un poco de loción refrescante después del baño. Quería evitar perder tiempo con los demás accesorios del baño. Salió solo con una pequeña toalla en sus hombros y una en la cintura. Fue directo al espejo y no pudo evitar sonreír, ese día también lucia perfecto. Peinó su cabello no sin antes verificar que su uniforme estuviera listo y bien planchado.

Había salido de su habitación justo a las 6:30 para tomar el desayuno. Nada importante, solo jugo de frutos rojos, un creme brulee, frutas frescas y un pequeño corte de filete. Todo en porciones pequeñas y bien estructuradas de acuerdo a su menú de los viernes. Comió despacio, después de todo, el emperador del Hyotei tenía 20 minutos de ventaja. Regreso a su habitación a cepillarse los dientes y a ponerse un poco de su colonia favorita, porque seguramente hoy … aprovecharía la mañana para jugar disimuladamente con aquel pequeño rubio y finalmente decirle en su cara lo mucho que, Oresama deseaba tener una relación formal amorosa con él

Salió de su mansión en la limosina de los viernes y llegó directamente a su colegio donde en la entrada ya estaban unos que otros llegando. El millonario suspiró ¡es que acaso no podía llegar el antes! Trato de ignorarlo, y siguió hasta su salón donde encontró a Yuushi borrando el pizarrón y poniendo la fecha.

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Jiroh tenía varios secretos, uno de ellos es que era terrible en las matemáticas, la verdad no se consideraba muy listo. Más bien era una persona normal que se tenía que esforzar mucho para poder estar al nivel de los demás. En las noches hasta las 11:30 de la noche estudiaba arduamente con su papá. Odiaba estudiar, pero ya le habían dicho que si no sacaba al menos un 8 en su examen siguiente de matemáticas no iría más al club de tenis. Es más no iría al Hyotei y lo pondrían a vender cerillos afuera de una panadería. O al menos eso decía su mamá y claro que Jiroh inocentemente le creía. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales en las mañanas le costaba mucho despertarse. Ese día había sonado su despertador a las 6:30, según el pequeño rubio se levantaría se daría un baño rápido y comería en lo que tomaba el autobús para su colegio.

A las 6:40 su mamá había llegado a su cuarto a jalarle su oveja de las manos y sacarlo de la cama empujándolo a la bañera. Jiroh solo lloriqueaba en el proceso, con el clásico "5 minutos más". El agua ya estaba fría y solo se talló con el jabón que encontró, que para su suerte había ido el de su hermanita con olor a chicle y el champo más a la mano que por suerte si era el de él. Luego escucho los gritos de su mamá, diciéndole que ya era tarde y finalmente la cara tranquila de su papá dándole su desayuno en una pequeña bolsa decorada con ovejas. No lo negaría le gustaban esas bolsas, aunque originalmente las compraban por su hermanita menor. Apenas y alcanzó corriendo el autobús, y sentía que su cabello estaba aún húmedo. El rubios suspiró y pensó que no podría dormir de nuevo hasta que estuviera en su salón. De verdad que las mañana eran muy cansadas, no sabía cómo es que todos podían estar despiertos… y para colmo la primera clase era de química. Lamentablemente tampoco era muy bueno en esa materia. Solo miro que Gakuto ya hubiera llegado para sonreírle y darle a entender que, al menos por esa hora dejaría todo en sus manos. Al menos no había sido el último en llegar. Ahora ya podría soñar con ovejas, y si tal vez con un poco de suerte con una persona de ojos violetas que tanto le gustaba.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Shishido Ryo era una persona muy ordenada, pero cuando se trataba de meter la palabra Choutaro en sus labios todo se venía abajo. Generalmente, antes de dormir dejaba todo en orden para el día siguiente. Su mochila su raqueta y su uniforme justo en el buró al lado de su cama. Dormía siempre a las 10:30pm leyendo un libro o una que otra vez con el televisor prendido. Esa noche no. Su joven amigo había ido a entrenar cerca de casa y justo cuando notaron que ya era muy tarde para que el más joven regresara a casa, Shishido solo opto por decirle que se quedara en su casa. Como buen sempai tenía que cuidar de él. Choutaro estaba por demás avergonzado pero no se atrevía contradecir a su querido Shishido-san.

Entro a casa de su compañero y pidiendo disculpas por las molestias se instalo temporalmente en el cuarto de su compañero de dobles. La cama era pequeña y habían batallado bastante para decidir dónde dormir, al final decidieron quedarse los dos en la cama, lo cual había resultado bastante incómodo, tomando en cuente que, apenas tenían una semana de declarase mutuamente que… se gustaban. Apeas y se habían tomado de la mano un par de veces y a lo más que había llegado era a un beso escueto. Estar tan juntos hacia a los dos estar sonrojados y no poder dormir, al menos por un buen rato. Al final Choutaro, un poco cansado y algo avergonzado al notar que su sempai estaba incomodo le habló a media madrugada suavemente en su oído y le dijo un sutil " te podría abrazar" Ambos estaban con los pómulos carmesí, y aún así supo que su sempai asintió. Choutaro abrazó a su sempai en la cama como si fuera una suave almohada. No lo iban a negar se sentía bastante cómodo y sobre todo Ryo se sentía protegido y querido. En pocos segundos se sintió tranquilo y se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador del celular de Choutaro sonó, era la cosa más ruidosa según Ryo que había escuchado en su vida, apenas lo oyó se descolocó luego sintió un brazo rodeándolo y luego la cara del menor susurrando su nombre. Shishido san cayó de la cama azotando luego notó que sus cosas no estaban en su lugar, que su pequeño Kouhai tenía el sueño muy pesado. O

Lo jaló de la cama varias veces y no le quedo de otra más que apresurarlo, ya era bastante tarde y con el tiempo que tenían apenas y les daría tiempo para llegar a clases sin meterse a bañar. El de cabellos le gritó a su madre por no haberlos despertado, y camino molesto y a toda prisa pensando en que se tendría que dar un baño en la escuela, hasta que pasando dos cuadras recordó que Choutaro venia tras él. Lo miró un poco y se sintió culpable por ignorarlo toda la mañana. Ya casi habían llegado a la escuela y apenas había hablado con él, dio la vuelta para mirarlo encontrando que estaba un poco sonrojado y solo se limitó a alzar una ceja y verlo curioso para luego preguntarle espontáneamente un "¿pasa algo?" a lo que el más alto solo cerro lo ojos y miro a su sempai sonrojado "Shishido –san fue nuestra la primera noche juntos" Ryo puso los ojos como platos, eso había sonado a otra cosa… y justo en ese momento notó que Hiyoshi Wakashi estaba frente a ellos con la boca abierta incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Wakashi odiaba ir a clases, llegaba justamente y necesariamente al momento indicado, él pensaba que no era sobresaliente, la verdad es que era el más listo de su clase, no solo eso; todos sabían que Atobe Keigo había puesto en él sus expectativas como nuevo líder del Hyotei. El en lo personal solo quería superarlo. No le importaba mucho otra cosa más que derrotar al más fuerte, ya que su vida amorosa hasta ahora era un fiasco. Todas las mañana se levantaba de mala gana pero muy puntual, hacia justamente lo indispensable y se maldecía todo el camino por haberse enamorado de esos entes a quienes a penas lo miraban. Hasta el desayuno estaba en su contra, ¡por qué diablos mermelada de moras! ¡Y malteada de fresa! Tal vez solo era su imaginación y todo se los recorvaba. Salió de su casa maldiciendo todo sin ponerse a pensar en lo rutinaria de la vida y solo centrándose en dos cosas, derrotar a Atobe y olvidar a la dirty pair. Punto.

Justo esa mañana, se le ocurrió ir a donde estaba Ootori, para pedirle que entrenaran juntos, fue ahí donde escucho aquellas palabras… y donde todo comenzó.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_Con cariño para Yuki-apa-san , Kuni kiku, Hiroshi niichan, Niou y misss muy retequeridas Hyotei Girls… perdonen si se me fue algún error de tipeo # mi teclado no quiere cooperar._


End file.
